Continued Love
by correctormaritza
Summary: Basically after the story ends.Mine begins. Kagome is pregnant and still studying to be a miko. Sango is trying to raise a family.What are the other up to?What about a new adventure?Read to see where this story takes us.R&R OR else.ROFL.Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story and just to make it clear to everyone I dont own Inuyasha and I never will...(now that the depressing statement has been said on with the story)

"Inuyasha when are you going to be back?" Kagome said watching Inuyasha as he grabbed Tetsiega.

"Keh, when the jobs done of course." Inuyasha said he was about to go help Miroku on another of his 'Protection seals' scam.

"When Inuyasha?" Kagome might now live in the feudal era but she was still a 21st century woman...

"Five days" Inuyasha mummbled.

"Oh, well take care." Kagome said handing him a bag with suplies.

"Hey Wench! Why are you trying to get rid of me?" Inuyasha said narrowing his eyes at her in his signiture 'bad ass' look.

"No reason its just Sango is so close to her due date." Kagome said evading the question.

"Keh fine." Inuyasha ran out the door so fast you could barely see his hair streeking out the door.

As soon as it became clear Inuyasha wasnt going to be back for some time she left and went into the village. Since people were mostly afraid of Inuyasha and Seshomoru when he came to visit Rin, There house was set closer to the well and set apart from the village. Kagome was still going to be a priestess...a married to a half demon priestess. Ridiculous if you think about it. STOP thinking about it.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she peeked inside Miroku's little hut.

"Down here!" Sango yelled back. Kagome removed the mat that shielded the entrance to a secret underground room and lifted the lid.

"You still think you can use that Sango. The baby can come at any minute!" kagome laughed when Sango gave her a glare after putting away hiriakotsu.

"I am a demon slayer of course I will use Hiriakotsu when nececisary. Now on to more importaint matters what brings you here?" Sango said looking Kagome up and down, then she had this amused smile on her face.

"Why does there need to be any matter what so ever to bring me down for a visit?" Kagome said trying not to blush.

"Kagome!" Sango said warningly.

"Oh alright! I have a question.." Kagome looked down at her shoes and went silent.

"Well..." Sango raised an eyebrow like the mother she was.

"Well...How did you know you were...umm..How did you knowyouwereexpecting?"

"What? Kagome I couldn't understand you." Sango knew she just loved tourtchure

"How did you know you were...pregnant?" Kagome whispered the last word.

"Oh for Kami's sake say it clearly your killing me here!" Sango said pretending to get angry.

"How did you know you were pregnant?" This time Kagome screamed it.

"Well giving birth to a baby was an excellent clue.." Sango said trying to keep a straight face.

"SANGO!" Kagome wished she had another set of subjection beads to use on her friend at the moment.

"Alright alright! First tell me how long since you last bled?" Sango asked

"Almost three months ago." Kagome said

"Kami how could you not have noticed earlier Kagome!" Sango sighed in exasperation.

"Well it's just I was taking medicine so I could have some more alone time with inuyasha. I didnt think..I didn't know.." Kagome groaned,"Guess demon seed is diffrent and more tollarent than normal."

"Fine what are your other simptoms?" Sango reclined back and waited..

"Im hungry all the time, Im ill every morning, Im bloated, Irritable, and I seem to want to make fun of Shippo whenever he's around." Kagome sighed as she finnished.

"Well. Your pregnant and its definately Inuyasha's if you wanna make fun of Shippo.. Shippo's not going to like that." Sango said to herself then finnaly burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny what am I going to do! How am I going to tell-" Kagome buried her face in her hands.

"Calm down! What are you thinking? That Inuyasha is going to go full demon on you hide you in a cave and not let you come back until the baby is born?" Sango laughed at the look of utter horror on Kagome's face.

"Why'd you have to say that! Now Im thinking a lot of crazy scenes." Kagome said tearing up.

"Kagome do you love Inuyasha?" Sango asked staring her friend in the eye.

"Wha-Yes of course I love Inuyasha." Kagome said instaintly

"Does Inuyasha love you?" Sango asked

"Yes"

"Then he will love you..You'll both love the baby and that't the end of that. On to a happier matter when will you be able to take over completely for Kaide oba chan?" Sango asked smiling knowing she had calmed her friend down.

"In another two or three years, Kaide says maybe sooner if-" Kagome was cut off as there was a furius scream

"Priestess there's a Demon outside!" A villager screamed

"Oh well back to work."Kagome sighed

She had just learned to create a barrier but took her arrows and a sleeping elixer as well as one of Shippo-poo's toys. Just in case. It had been six month's since her return and five since her marriage three since her babies conception. she smiled as she went to do battle with the demon.

**How was it? Should I make any changes I'm trying to make this at least a bit realistic so if anyone knows any baby traditions from Japan let me know. Please and thank you...I'll update soon please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well I never thought I could update this fast but I promised once a week and that's what you will have.

The demon was pathetic. Kagome would've thought a weivel demon would at least hide better. Kagome sighed as she aimed her arrow and shot at the overgrown worm.

"The jewel...I want the jewel...Give it to me..." The creature dodged and was suddenly comming straight at her.

oh shit...I guess now I'm the pathetic one for underestimating him. Suddenly she was angry. Not just human angry but wanting to murder each and every person that had looked at her the wrong way over the years. Her miko powers responded emidiately. The flash incinerated the demon and people from miles around would be able to hear the demons scream. Even a certain Half-Demon who was more than a little worried about his wife.

"Miroku get on my back!" Inuyasha demanded as he heard the Demons cry comming from the direction of the village.

"Why Inuyasha we've been out for only three hours. The village is still half a days walk aw-AHHH!" Miroku couldn't even finnish his sentance as Inuyasha threw him up in the air so that he landed on Inuyasha's back.

"Keh. You talk to much...We gotta go. Kagome!" Inuyasha ran as fast as he could to the village.

Great Inuyasha where the hell are you? Kagome asked herself as she ran in the Direction of the well. The well hadn't worked since she had come to stay but for some reason it calmed her to think she could still escape to the 21st century in an emergency.

"The jewel Give it to me you stupid human!" The weivel demon had had a friend waiting near by and this one was like the queen if her power level was anything to go by.

"Your the stupid one! The jewel disapeared when I wished on it almost four years ago! Stupid DEMON SCUM!" Again the anger apeared out of no where but this time she didn't let her miko powers get out of hand. Instead she waited while she backed up for the demon to come closer as she lached an arrow and took aim.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" Inuyasha ran out of tangle of trees and made quick work of the demon.

"Inuyasha! BAKA!" Kagome was still mad and had only one unlucky outlet.

"Keh. What did I do?" Inuyasha was seriusly confused. His wife had been acting strange for the last month or so and appeared to be sick.

"You Baka! You think I couldn't handle a cupple of demons all by myself! You selfish jer-" Kagome burst into tears.

"Kagome whats wrong? Did you get hurt. Let me check you." Inuyasha put his arms around his wife and looked her in the eyes before holding her close and sniffing her neck trying to smell blood or pain. Instead he got a nosefull of arousal.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome moaned. Suddenly she grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers. Seriously people it woulda been rape cus Kagome was like so ON.

"Kagome." Inuyasha momentarily forgot about being worried when Kagome cupped and ran her hands up and down the length of his manhood. He automatically reached and touched her breast.

"Inuyasha...SIT!" With that she turned and left a verry suprised henyou on the floor aroused and confused.

"Inuyasha you could have given me a warning before you let me fall to the ground! You know I-Bwahahaha!" Miroku broke out laughing he hadn't seen Inuyasha in that position in almost four years!

"Shut up you stupid munk! What is that wenches problem!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to cover his aroused state.

"Umm...I think I know. Sango just mentioned it. Congradulations man! AND welcome to every mans hell!" Miroku said chiperly.

"You know whats wrong with her? Tell me or I swear to Kami you will never be able to face Sango-" Inuyasha threatend

"It's very simple my friend no need to be overly dramatic. Im suprised you haven't smelled it on her." Miroku was enjoying this emencsly

"Smelled what? Spill you damn pervert monk!" Inuyasha was starting to get angry.

"Fine. Every mans hell is the mood swings." Miroku said as if that explained everything.

"Mood swings? Why would she have mood swings?" Inuyasha was clueless.

"Im glad you asked me my friend. She has them because in a few months, six I think, there will be a tiny Inuyasha or Kagome in this world" Miroku slipped in almost histarical laughter at the expression Inuyasha made.

"Kagome is carrying my child?" Inuyasha was horror struck and happy and scarred to death. To many emotions for this henyou to bear.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! There now were set till tues when I will upload the ch for sailor priestess Kagome! few now maybe i can get some rest! R&R or else!**


	3. Chapter 3

I promised once a week and that's what you will have.**Well it seems that someone needs to be congradulated and someones husband will need to sit down after he hears the News! This is for you kagomethebeautifulmiko I hope you told your husband!**

"Baby...Kagome..." Inuyasha for the first time in almost hundreds years fainted.

"Oh Inuyasha makes me so mad! I mean I could have seriously been hurt and all he was thinking of was **one** thing! AAAGH!" Kagome stomped in the general direction of Kaide's hut.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin was running full speed at Kagome...Kagome realized she wouldn't be able to stop her momentum in time and would topple her over. BAM!

"Rin...you have something on your face!" Kagome laughed as if the rouge on the pre teens face was the funniest thing in the world.

"Rin is getting presentible for her lord Seshoumaru!" Rin was very proud of herself.

"Rin I think your to young for paints." Kagome said using the sleeves of her robe to wipe the girls face clean.

"But Rin just want's to be as pretty as you!" Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rin! Im not that pretty and soon Im going to be even less so!" Kagome laughed.

"Why would you get less pretty?" Rin asked

"Well because Im going to get fat." Kagome said already dreading not being able to fit into the clothes she had brought from the 21st century.

"Why would you get fat? Do you plan on eating a lot?" Rin was getting confused.

"..."

"Kagome?" Ring was still confused

"I want chocolate!" Kagome got up and ran toward her hut.

"Lady Kagome wait for me!" Rin ran after her having fun for the first time in a long while.

"Now where is-AHA!" Kagome found her yellow backpack the one that she had left there for almost four years.

"Why are you happy to see that thing?" Rin asked still not sure what a 'backpack' was.

"Because if no one looked in this secret part I can have a bit of chocolate." Kagome was thrilled when she shoved things around and discovered ten chocolate bars still intact.

"Is chocolate that yummy thing you gave me the time Lord Seshoumaru let me stay with you?" Rin was wondering if she could have some of the 'chocolate'.

"Here." Kagome handed a small piece of her precous bounty to Rin. Then she attacked the rest with a certain vigour.

"MMmmm."Rin was practically purring with pleasure.

"You got that right honey." Kagome told her young friend "Chocolate is actually a name for perfection."

"Choclate perfection?"

"Umm hmm." Then she led Rin out to eat the rest of the chocolate outside.

"Look it's Seshoumaru. Hello brother! Rin is down here with me!" Kagome said verry chipper.

"..."

"Oh come on down Seshy poo!" Kagome got up and stomped her feet as if she were a child and pouted.

"..." !.!*

"Lord Seshoumaru!" Rin was practicly bounicng around in the forest as Seshoumaru lowered himself to the ground.\

"Hello Rin." Seshoumaru said formally.

"No hello for your sister?" Kagome got a little teary.

"...Hello human."

"OH you do CARE!" ^.^

`~'.'~

"Oh Seshy is so sexy when he pretends to show no emotion!" OoO

"Kagome chan whats sexy?" Rin asked finnaly putting an end to the one sidded conversation.

"I'll tell you when your older." Kagome said giggling].

"Seshoumaru sama what's sexy mean?" Rin asked her lord with her best puppy eyes.

T.T

"Your not going to tell me my lord?" Rin asked

"..."

"Fine!" Rin stomped off.

"Rin come back you know Seshy just wants to keep you innocent until he can deflower you!" Kagome said suddenly getting an evil twinkle in her eye that made the all powerful Seshoumaru feel something close to fear.

"Deflower?" Rin asked herself where she had heard that term. Then her face flammed as she recalled the meaning of the word.

"Ummhmm"

"Enough."

The wind shifted and now Seshoumaru stiffened.

"What's wrong Seshy cun?" Kagome said tilting her head.

The scent became stronger. There was no doubt in the full demons mind of what that smell meant. For the first time in a long time Seshoumaru...Seshoumaru...SMILED!"

"Congradulations."

"What?...Oh, Thank you." Kagome blushed

"...Now leave us."

"Fine bring her back before sunset please." Kagome almost missed the slight nod that showed his agreement. Then she turned and went home.

Inuyasha awoke the emotions in his head had gone away leaving only one instinct he could except.

"Oh hi Inuya-" Kagome gasped into the agressive kiss her husband gave her.

"What was that for?" Kagome gasped in a breath after several minutes of kissing.

"For being so amazing." Inuyasha said

"Oh. Seshoumaru is visiting Rin." Kagome chatted with Inuyasha for a while then turned to work on making some remedies. Rin returned at sundown happy as could be and it was agreed that Rin would stay to help Kagome out durring her last trimester.

Inuyasha followed her all day and wouldn't let her out of the house without him or one of there friends present. It was sweet...at first.

**Well this was especially for you and your soon to be baby I even skipped my tues update on Sailor Priestess Kagome to make sure I had this chapter done quick. R&R! One more thing I have had plenty of people who have been pregnant so I know the basics but since I have never been pregnant what did month Three to Six entail.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well Im back my semester finals are today and tomorrow I need and outlet so here it is...

"If Inuyasha tries to follow me around like a god damn puppy any more I swear he will be sat until he gets the earth pregnant!" Kagome was so mad she wasn't making much sense.

"Uhh..." Sango had no idea what to say to her friend.

"I mean yeah i get it Im pregnant and getting fat but does he have to act like there is a dainty glass ball around me all the time? No! The worst part is I think he doesn't want me anymore do you know how long its been since we had sex? Almost a MONTH! Where before he couldn't go one day without throwing me on the floor. Im sick of his pompus arogent ass-" Kagome was cut off by Sango screaming.

"The baby...it's comming!" Sango began to gasp as her water broke.

"Oh my gosh...OH MY GOD! I know what to do remember Kagome...Remember!" Kagome she helped Sango out of her wet clothes into a sleepint garment and set her atop of a palet. She then asked the neighbor if she could watch Sango's children and sent for Kaide.

"AAAGH! IM NEVER LETTING THAT BASTARD TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Sango screamed as another contraction hit her.

"If I recal right you said that the last three times too." Kagome teased as she tried to get Sango's mind off the pain.

"AAGH! IM GOING TO SMASH HIS FACE IN WITH HIRIRAKOTSU!" Sango set again.

"You can do whatever you want to him later.. Just breath." Kagome was worried the contractions were a little fast. If Kaide didn't get here soon she would have to deliver the baby...That scared Kagome to death. She had no idea how to do it...They hadn't gotten to that part in her miko training yet.

"KAGOME!" Sango was almost sobbing.'

"shh.." Kagome helped lift her friend and massaged her back like she had seen on Medical TV shows back in her time.

"That...it helps..thank you." Sango could finaly could breath.

"I think I have to check you now..." Kagome tried to put on the face of profesionalizm she had perfected during her senior year in High School. She was freaking out! How the hell was she supposed to do this!

Kagome tried to remember her Health and Anatomy classe's as well as her first aid as she checked her friend...It didn't take a genius to know the baby was crowning...THE BABY WAS CROWNING!

"Whats the matter Kagome? Is something wrong? IS THE BABY OKAY?" Sango sounded scared

"Nothing is wrong when the next pain hits start pushing..." Kagome poured some how water into a bowl got a pair of Steirilized scisers and some towels as well as a baby blanket.

"AAGGH!" Sango bore down just as kagome had settled her suplies.

"Thats great honey just scream it all out.."Kagome murmured as got the blanket set as she grabed the babies head and pulled in order to help it out. The next contraction came and finally with a little help from Kagome the baby slipped free into the towel Kagome heald as she cleared his mouth nose and throat.

"My baby..what is it?" Sango asked her friend already weak.

"It's a girl..Congradulations." Kagome cut the cord rinsed the baby with a towel that was dunked into the hot water and then she wrapped the baby in it's blanket.

"Kagome I hear ye needed my help.." Kaide walked in just as Kagome gave the crying baby to it's mother. Instantly she sprang into action cleaning up Sango.

"Kagome ye did well..." Kaide's pride could be heard in her voice.

"Where is Miroku?" Kagome asked it was strange in her time the husband was always close.

"He went out yesterday to the neighboring village he should be back soon." Sango said as she smiled at her new daughter.

"Hey wench-" Inuyasha was cut off seeing Kagome exausted and Sango with a new baby in her arms.

"What are you going to call her?" Kagome asked as she hugged her half demon.

"Sakura...she is so beautiful." Sango said

"Yes she is...I think Miroku is back you two will want some privacy...I mean you did say you were going to smash his face in with Hiraikotsu." Kagome laughed as Sango blushed. She then jumped Inuyasha and whispered lets go home.

**So there it is the miracle of birth well the little I understand about it anyways...So How to deal with mood swings...I think It will all be reavealed in the next chapter as Inuyasha deals with a four month pregnant woman..I'll give you guys a clue though ITS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT..THE WOMEN IS ALWAYS RIGHT! And you BETTER settle her cravings or you might find yourselves castrated.. LOL R&R Or ELSE**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO SCHOOL! YES! I have ten minutes to write this ch! So I will try to make it long no garentees though.**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a sing song voice. Inuyasha wanted to die.

"Yes?"

"Can I have sushi tonight?" Kagome made puppy eyes at him.

"No?"

"WHY DONT YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Kagome burst into tears

"Its not that wench its just that the river is so-" Inuyasha wanted to give in really he did.

"You dont love me enough to go get me some sushi! Me! The woman carrying your child!" Kagome was sobbing now.

"There are no fish this time of year!" Inuyasha wimpered his poor ears~

"I want it!"

"why me?"

"Because its your baby ruining my figure now get out I HATE you!" Kagome then slapped him and threw him out.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked cluching his cheek the wench had gotten stronger.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh crap Miroku what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was so mortified!

"Just watching the show! You remember how you made fun of me after all those times Sango beat me up during her pregnancies? Paybacks a bitch named Kagome!" by this time Miroku was laughing his ass off.

"Miroku you might be my friend but you are still human remember?" Inuyasha brandished his claws.

"If you kill me what a way to go!" At Inuyasha's startled expresion the hoshi went on laughing almost rolling on the grownd,

"Miroku you will leave your kids fatherless one of these days if you keep this up!" Inuyasha complained.

"Well if I die now I wont be able to tell you how to get back with Kagome now will I?" Miroku smirked.

"How?" Inuyasha was instaintly alert.

"Well its simple really.."

"Yes?"

"Its always your fault.."

"WHAT!"

"Its allways your fault..YOU will apoligize no matter who started it. After all would you rather switch places and have her body do that stuff to you? What is the lesser evil? After all if you chose to switch I can always call in a favour...A PREGNANT Inuyasha!" Miroku couldn't contain the tears this time around.

"Miroku SHUT UP!"

"Well I guess you dont wanna know the second thing to keep her happy..."

"What is it or by kami I will kill you now!"

"Fine. Fine, get her what she wants. I think Sango's craving was dumplings...one time we ran out of sugar I found out that night she could you use Hiriakotsu to chop things very importaint to me off."As he said this Miroku cupped himself.

"You mean the night you ran into my hut telling me to give you sugar if i were a man? Miroku you have to understand how it sounded! It sounded dirty so I knocked you out..." Now Inuyasha would never view that night the same way.

"Yes that night either way she forgot about it in the morning...THANK KAMI! So my friend unless you enjoy castration..GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTS!"

Inuyasha's poor ears were ringging again...

"Third...Learn to hide sharp objects from her."

Inuyasha could understand since sharp objects could cut off the family jewels.

"Fourth...sugar makes a woman happy."

Inuyasha nodded he liked sugar too.

"Fifth...have lots of sex!"

"WHAT THE HELL MIROKU!"

"Two things happen with that one she gets reasured that you desire her and it tires her out..you know if you do it right..." Miroku gave Inuyasha a look

"WHAT? I got her pregnant didn't I?"

"For all I know that was a one time thing!"

"For your information it used to be a daily thing!"

"There is the problem keep to your old habits for as long as you can we cant give in to easily right? I mean it would let down our felllow men..." Miroku said dead serious.

"MIROKU" Miroku stiffined at the sound of his wifes voice..It promised pain.

"Well you'll tell me more later right? In the meantime I like my balls where they are...I better get the wench her sushi." Inuyasha decided to take Miroku's advice after all he had been alive until he last left him...he might be dead by now though.

"Inuyasha no! DONT ABANDOnn me!" Inuyasha smiled as he headed toward the river praying his balls off that there was at least one fish there.

! WACK!

Inuyasha laughed as Miroku got beat to a pulp for an unknown reason.

**well what do you think? I did this under a limited time 20 min! so I hope its at least decent and a little funny! R&R OR ELSE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No more school ive gotten passed the relaxed stage to the OMG Im sooo bored stage.**

"Inuyasha!" His wife called out in her best innocent voice...SHIT!

"Yes?" Inuyasha was truely afraid for his balls...The wench had almost cut it off the last time because after finnaly caching a fish and making her sushi she got sick and tried to cut them off with Testiega!

"When is fluffy going to visit us?" Kagome thought it would be nice for her to get to know her brother in law.

"Next week..I think?" Inuyasha was starting to cheer up maybe he could leave Seshy bastard to deal with his wifes mood swings.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU THINK? ITS AGAINST THE RULES FOR YOU TO THINK!" Kagome started thinking about knives...

"Im sorry! Im sorry! Its just he never actually says when he will be back!" Inuyasha was freaking scared Kagome had that look in her eye...

"Oh I guess your right...Hey Inu-Ya-sha!" Kagome suddenly was verry hot.

"Umm" Inuyasha cought a wiff of her scent..KAMI she was ready to go...AGAIN! KILL ME KAMI SAMA PLEASE!

"Inuyasha you know what in my time they have things called nooners...and quickies.." Kagome said as she kissed her husband..

Inuyasha had started to learn a lot of stuff from her time...especially when he took the munks sugestions seriously...but there was one problem..Kagome never seemed to tire out. Inuyasha thought dimly that if he was human he would have died from exaustion the night before...KAGOME WOULDNT QUIT!

**Several hours later**

"Miroku help!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran into there hut.

"Why my friend is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Yes its the mood swings and the craving and the libido! There killing me!" Inuyasha was as close to tears as he had ever been since meeting the munk.

"Calm down! Now whats wrong-did you say the libido?" Miroku was suddenly alert.

"Ummm...yeah." Inuyasha thought that Miroku should have grown out of this stage years ago.

**In the Eastern forest**

**So the profecy is true twin demons shall be born to a miko and a half demon to unite the lands...We shall se about that.**

So its short but the beginning of the plot starts sort of...R&R or I will stalk u! by the way what ever happened to Kagomethebeautifulmiko and her husband I miss them...


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry! I had to move back to my home town then I lost my storage device and all my chapters along with it! I hope all my readers are not too disappointed and I hope you will see the beginning of my plot starting now.**

There was a dark figure standing on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. He was watching just watching the lonely cottage at the edge of Kiade's Village. "Hand of Death come out of that tree's your making a fool of yourself."

"You're the one to look the fool on this night, Reaper. Why are you, the lords most trusted weapon, watching the lives of mortals? Are you in need of entertainment?" said a woman with red hair and purple eyes.

"Are you so bold as to question the Lords methods? Indeed if you continue speaking as crassly as you have been I will be forced, as a loyal warrior, to dispose of you. Then I would also have to make sure you didn't leave a mess and I hate clean-up duty." The moon came out and revealed soulless obsidian orbs.

"No, it is simply curiosity which drives me tonight to ask. Years ago I swore I would never give up when something aroused my interest. The half-breed is an interest, but the miko well she is the ultimate challenge to one such as I." H.o.D. said.

"Leave! This is your last warning." Reapers eyes turned blue.

"As you wish my lord Reaper, but know I will be close at hand." _To destroy you _was left unsaid but understood.

"There might come a day that you challenge me, and I will finally be rid of you." Reaper was higher positioned than H.o.D. therefore he couldn't challenge or it would show weakness.

"I look forward to defeating you. Until we meet again I'll take my leave." H.o.D. departed.

"If all goes according to plan, I will be Death and no one will be able to defeat me for over ten thousand years!" With that Reaper resumed his watch of Inuyasha's hut.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called to her husband.

"Yes? What do you want **now**_** wench?**_" Inuyasha was again afraid for his family jewels even if he was trying to be brave at the moment.

"Wench? The mother of your children is a _wench_? SIT! **SIT**! _**SIT**_! I want Odin!" With that Kagome skipped into the hut to make rice.

"Miroku if your wife doesn't kill you by the end of the year I will happily do it for her!" Still cursing the Buddhist monk Inuyasha went to hide in the forest.

Inside Kagome stirred the rice, looking towards the window every few minutes. She had started to get the feeling someone had been watching her for the past two months while her belly became painfully obvious. Her anger issues had not gone away and the thought of someone purposely stalking her and her unborn children made her want to foam at the mouth. Like a female dog, it would have been funny if she hadn't sensed that evil presence.

She had started to notice changes in her body since her pregnancy began. She wanted meat more often than not, and all her senses had improved. For some reason the previous week she had picked up one of the biology books she had carried in her yellow back pack. It stated that while a half-breed could be born out of closely related species, it could not reproduce. Yet, here she was seven months pregnant. This worried her. As well as Seshoumaru's frequent visits, at first thinking it was because of Rin she hadn't cared, but he stared at her increasing stomach like and obsession.

Maybe because Seshoumaru knew Half-Demons could not reproduce. He always came at the end of the week, three days from now, she would tell them then of her odd feelings. She just hoped Inuyasha wasn't hurt that she hadn't gone to him first with her fears.

Two more months and then she would be useless to have around in case of an attack. She already knew there was more than one child inside of her; she just didn't know how she was going to protect them. That knowledge made her moodier, which to Inuyasha's bad luck, was then directed at Inuyasha.

"SANGO!" Kagome couldn't take this anymore she had to share her fears with someone, _anyone _or she would go stark raving mad!

"What dear?" Sango asked as she left the confines of her hut. She had gotten Kagome to give her the potion to prevent pregnancy and had just finished taking it. Sango dearly hoped it worked because she couldn't take any more children.

"I'm scared; I can't help but think that something bad will happen very soon. Something that will hurt everyone I care about." Kagome confessed. Kagome looked at her hands she just knew that something would happen and she would be powerless to stop it.

"Have you shared your fears with Inuyasha?" was all Sango asked.

"No."

"Well then you should. It isn't fair for him to suffer because you're worried. He deserves to suffer for what he will make you go through when you give birth! It shouldn't be some nameless feeling it should be the cold dark fear of you that keeps him awake at night! So go on and tell him!" Sango said with a flourish that surprised Kagome.

"Um…"

"What do you mean 'um' don't just stand there go to your hut and give him a piece of your mind! Beat him with his sword! Threaten to cut off his bits don't just stand there!"

Kagome obeyed. Poor Inuyasha!


	8. Chapter 8

**There are so many things I wished to say, but that would bore you all so I will just say thank you for reading and I will be updating more regularly.**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called for what seemed to be the fifth time she was getting impatient. Really was it against the rules to want more attention while pregnant? Sango assured her that yes she did. Inuyasha said Sango only had that right because she needed Miroku to live in fear of her, or Miroku might stray from his marriage.

"Wench! Cant you take care of yourself? Im tired of doing things for you! I am also tired of your constant whining! Yeah sure your pregnant, but that does not excuse you trying to castrate me every ten minutes! Your acting like that brat Shippo! I am your husband respect me, Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed when he saw Kagome crying.

" You Jerk!" Kagome ran out of the hut still sobbing. Sure she knew that in this time period Sango and she were the only ones who were allowed to boss their husbands around, but she was not going to let the bastard talk to her like that!

She hadn't tried to go home yet. Almost a whole year without her family maybe it was time to try the well? She didn't want to worry Inuyasha but after what he had done to her just now. It was simple really she needed her mother.

She saw the familiar well, the guilty feeling of leaving Inuyasha worried almost made her go back. Almost. Before she could talk herself out of it, she sent a silent prayer and careful of her babies jumped into the well. At first she thought the mysterious force that worked the well didn't want her to go, but then she felt the weightless feeling of time travel. for lack of a better term.

When she opened her eyes she saw the even more familiar roof. She went to the rope ladder and began to carefully climb it. When she reached the top she felt a chill. When she opened the door she saw why, it was snowing!

Kagome was even more careful crossing the snow she had heard stories about slippery yet fatal accidents to pregnant women. No way was she going to risk that! Still she laughed as she felt a snowflake fall on her nose. With a slight surreal feeling she knocked on the door to her former home.

"Coming, Happy holidays Mi- Kagome!" without further ado Aida hugged her daughter. "Kagome what are they feeding you in that era- your pregnant!"

Kagome saw surprise on her mothers face but it was quickly replaced by a grandmotherly glow. She wondered if her children would be able to use the well to visit their grandmother. She knew her mother would spoil them rotten.

"Konichiwa oka-san! I love you so much. You would not believe how I missed you. I have so much to tell you!" Kagome began only for Aida to interrupt.

"You can tell me later. Gods know how long Inuyasha will let you stay here alone and you would not believe the western tradition I have wanted to try out! It's time for the grandmother to throw a baby shower. Go upstairs dear you remember where your old room was? Off with you now so much to do!" Aida then hurried toward the kitchen.

"Mother I don't-" Kagome was left talking to the air. She had gone almost a year without a bath. Hot running water sounded heavenly right at this moment her feet were getting swollen again. With a resighned sigh she went to her room.

Only it was not her room anymore. In her absense Aida had transformed it into a guest bedroom. Momentarily shocked Kagome stood and noticed the differences. Her desk was no longer there, her bed had been rearanged, and her entire room had been painted a dark blue. Kagome shook her head, what had she expected everything to remain the same? She looked down at her stomache she certainly hadn't.

Ruefully, Kagome went in search of her clothes. She found them in a box at the back of her closet inside the box was her old robe and Inuyasha's hat. Kagome giggled, she remembered the odd looks she would get when Inuyasha came to her time. He also hated whearing the hat, maybe she should take it to the hut to give to Shippo?

Taking a change of clothes and her robe she went to soak in the tub. With a sigh she drifted off. Waking with a start Kagome noticed her wrinkled hands and quickly finnished bathing. She must look like a prune.

For the first time in almost a year kagome put on panties, her old bra didn't fit anymore though so she went without. then she put on a pair of strechy leggings and a red goddes style dress. Even with all the give of the dress she felt like a big balloon nothing else she owned would fit her. Well at least she looked decent putting on some ballet flats she combed her hair into a tight bun and went downstairs.

Kagome wondered how long she had been asleep. There seemed to be hundreds of real balloons and streamers. The food looked amazing as well. Before she cold yell for her mother the doorbell rang.


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been caught! So it seems people have finally commented on my lack of editing...curse you frail human I will get my Lord Seshoumaru to kill you. No but really I do the best I can with this stone age computer and sometimes spell check doesn't work. I apologize for it and I have been trying to self edit ever since I realized the amount of mistakes. Happy Holidays!**

"Mother, if one more person dares rub my stomach and asks me their sex I will lose it! How many times will I have to say I want it to be a surprise! I will scream bloody murder if they ask the position in which we conceived! It's none of their mother F'ing business!" Kagome was really letting off steam. Figuratively and literally after one of her high school friends dumped cocoa on Kagome's lap.

"Now, now dear I'm sure it can't be that bad. Your dress is almost dry, and I think it's time we played the games. Our guests are getting board. Now I don't want you to make that face! Kagome you're about to be a mother, stop acting like a child! Inuyasha let you get away with this behavior? It must mean he loves you. Did you use the castration trick?"at Kagome's nod Aida smiled in encouragement." That's my girl. Now you've had your fun if I'm right about you carrying twins they'll be due in less than two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Kagome gasped in horror. She had known twins were normally premature, but they were going to be more than a month early. Before Kagome could panic, someone called them into the living room.

"It's time to measure your stomach with toilet paper Kagome. I get to go first!" Mia said, holding a length of toilet paper like a weapon.

"Okay." Kagome stood in the center of the room while people tried to accurately measure her bulging stomach. It was really depressing when no one guessed right. Worse yet everyone's makeshift ruler came up short.

"Yumi came the closest so she gets to decide something important about the baby. Well, unless Kagome disagrees with it." Aida announced.

"If it's a girl you have to give her a middle name."

Kagome agreed since they hadn't specified a name. After that the party games continued and somehow at the end she had committed her children to: 1) Excel at a sport. 2) Visit there grandmother whenever possible. 3) Be kind. 4) Be a pain in the ass during teenage years. 5) have Middle name and 6) Date one of her friends children at least once.

"I think it's time Kagome opened her presents! Grammy gets to go first for this one!" With a flourish Aida handed Kagome a package. Kagome looked at the cheerfully wrapped gift as if it contained a bomb. She was as afraid of this packet as Inuyasha was afraid of her.

"I think we should have cake. It's getting late and I wouldn't want anyone to be walking alone in the dark. I promise to write thank you notes personally." Kagome tried to evade.

"Alright we can open everyone's gifts later." Kagome sighed in relief." Except for mine since it's already in your hands. Go on dear, open it."

Carefully, painstakingly, Kagome unwrapped her gift. Inside she found two charms that looked to be made out of white gold, and...condoms. "MOTHER!"

"Well, it's obvious that the birth control pills didn't work so I when I went with Souta to pick up those baby bracelets at the bank I picked those up. I don't want you to be popping babies twice a year! Not that I don't want more grand babies it's just I don't think the world can take ten Inuyaha's or more running around." Aida said sweetly.

"You couldn't do this in private? Just look at poor Souta! He looks so embarrassed!" Kagome yelled over the laughter and pointed at her baby brother.

"Don't drag me into this!" Souta said running upstairs.

Kagome wished she could go upstairs and stay there but no...she had to cut the cake. At least it was chocolate. She had told Rin once that chocolate was perfection, she should now add that chocolate and Ice cream were married.

"Sis, does this mean you can come back anyday or just on the full moon?" Souta joked.

"Full moon?" Kagome rushed toward the window. Yes, lo and behold outside there was a perfect full moon luminescent over the shrine entrance. Kagome wondered what special significance the full moon played in demon existence since on the nights with no moon Inuyasha became human. It was odd that she was now just wondering this. Full moons had a grip in so many cultures, especially ancient ones.

"Yo,sis? Where are you? Mom said to say goodbye to your guests." Souta shouted from the living room.

"Would you stop talking slang? Just because your in high school...hey Souta!" Kagome said smiling wickedly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a girlfriend? Are you using condoms? I have a present for you!" Kagome tossed him her mothers 'present' minus the twin charms.

"Wha-"

"Goodbye everybody have a safe trip. I will try to visit more often! Mother do have any ramen?" Kagome dismissed her guests hassled she turned to her mother.

"Yes, in the kitchen next to the pots. Kagome!" Aida gasped as Kagome ran-waddled past her and started throwing her gifts into bags. Including all the ramen in the house.

"Bye mom I'll explain later! Souta carry these outside while I get one more thing!" Kagome ran upstairs and got Inuyasha's hat. As well as a package she had stored there earlier.

"Thanks bro I'll visit once in a full moon." Kagome joked. then jumped through the well. She looked up and standing there was a very worried Inuyasha. Sango stood by his side with Miroku leaning down to get her.

Angrily Inuyasha pushed him away. "You idiot!" Tenderly despite his words Inuyasha picked her off and carried her away.

"Kagome shouldn't have gone off like that Inuyasha was already blaming himself for the tragedy." Miroku said.

"I think Kagome brought these back with her. Lets take them to her." Sango wispered back.

"Did they find her?" Seshoumaru asked abruptly landing.

"Yes." answered Sango.

"What idiots humans are to worry everyone and then come back in the middle of childbirth." Seshoumaru critized.

"You were worried?"

"Keh"

**Importaint I will not write more until the names are picked so Im letting you do that on a pole on my profile! Voting will end in four days. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy NEW YEAR! This is my gift to you.**

"Keh," Seshoumaru said again hours later. Kagome's screams and threats of things anatomically impossible were heard. Seshoumaru actually thought that was pretty humerus. No one had dared question his obsession with the mortal, but Inuyasha had finally gotten territorial. Hence Seshoumaru staying outside the hut instead of inside where he had been earlier. Seshoumaru had never been so glad that he wasn't a mortal or human. Especially human because he had no idea how a frail thing could endure that much pain.

Just as he thought that there came another scream from inside the hut. He had been the giver of torture more than once but nature had come up with a truly wonderful way of torture. Seshoumaru was getting worried. It was almost sunrise. **They** had to be born, and named by sunrise.

Why did it have to be the dimwit Inuyasha? Why not someone else who could actually be reasonable? Well with others there would be the problem of raising the children himself, but having to *shudder* join and _follow_ Inuyasha? Not to mention the human. If she were a demon this Seshoumaru would think she'd be almost as feared and respected as his own mother. That alone cause the mighty Seshoumaru to get annoyed. What got him seething was her recent obsession with calling him Seshy kun or *double shudder* Fluffy, worse yet, he allowed it.

He was satisfied when he heard her scream. The Reaper enjoyed her screams almost all night when finally he felt it. Power...yet not enough. He would still have to sit idle and bide his time. The moon and sun would be his to rule..._soon_.

While he waited he could do something utterly delicious. He could stand at the edge of the forest and listen as the miko threatened to do very inventive things to her husband. He was starting to like that woman, she was also very beautiful, maybe after his mission was done he could keep her as a pet.

Kagome screamed once more and then silence. Until two cries were heard over the meadows. Finally Kagome fainted.

"No stick up the ass we are not naming her InuAi! That makes no sense I am her father and I get to name her Lia!" Those were the first words she heard as she awoke.

"Lia is such a common name. Almost as bad as Sakura. She's InuAi. He is Inu-" Seshoumaru was arguing.

"Her name is Mizuki." Kagome said in a tone that said 'if you want your balls to stay where they are don't argue'.

"No." Seshoumaru said. He would not let this women boss him the great Seshoumaru around. No matter how she slightly made him nervous.

"Her name is Mizuki InuKenmai. Beautiful like the moon and we will make her wise. No argument with this."

"InuKenmai is acceptable." Seshoumaru said.

"Taiyou InuTairyoku for him. Brilliant like the sun and between you both he will be strong." Kagome said with a half smirk at her poetic-ness of the moment.

"Fine." Seshoumaru approved.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Inuyasha was slightly frightened still. She had said she would do terrible things to him while she was in pain.

"Fine where are my babies? They should be hungry." Kagome had read it was best if you started breast feeding within a couple hours of birth.

As if on cue they started to howl. Inuyasha covered his ears. Seshoumaru winced and exited the hut.

Sitting up Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to bring them to her. She bared her breast and arranged Mizuki on her breast. Mizuki nuzzled her for a second before she lached on. The pain, oh gods did it hurt! Double the pain when Taiyou lached on she actually whimpered.

Inuyasha seemed fascinated although he had seen Sango breast feed all her children. Kagome couldn't blame him she was obsessed with every twitch they made. She already loved them,but something began to worry her.

"They don't have your ears." Kagome whispered kind of disapointed.

"They do have your blue eyes, except Mizuki has a slight gold tinge to hers. Now that I think about it Taiyou has them the exact opposite! It's like their eyes cant make up their minds on what colour they want yours or mine." Inuyasha said looking at them babies and for the first time the things that didn't match with Kagome or himself came into focus.

Mizuki did have his hair colour, but looked mostly human,when seshoumaru had been in the hut he had thought the demon aura was coming from him testing the babies spirit, but now she seemed to have more...more everything.

Taiyou on the other hand had Kagome's hair but had claws and the slight difference in colour on his cheeks suggested he would have demon lord marks like Seshoumaru. He also seemed to notice things more he had been the one to reach for Kagome first when she mentioned hunger.

This worried Inuyasha he had to talk to Seshoumaru...soon.

It was sundown before Inuyasha could get away from his family. From there he sniffed out his brother. Inuyasha found him at the edge of the forest by his tree.

"So you have finally noticed what your little human did almost from the start. Yet it seems she couldn't ask me while you were around. So brother mine ask away." Seshoumaru looked into the sunset.

"Why do they seem so...different." Inuyasha finally asked.

"One thing you should know Inuyasha, you are the first half demon to have children...**_ever_**."


	11. Chapter 11

I deserve to burn in hell for all those fans of my story that I have angered. Perhaps you will spare me if I say I will update now almost every day! I got a laptop and an internet connection now! On with this creative jungle I call a plot!

"Well HELL!"

"Language brother, you have children now whom might imitate you. This Seshoumaru will just have to stay in order to insure you do not shame our family even more than your mere existance plagues it. Yes I shall stay brother with no arguments until your children can learn to ignore you." Sesshoumaru said with only a momentary slight frown to show his distaste.

"No fucking way are you staying! I'll rip off your other arm before you go anywhere near my children! I- why is it I am the only half-demon to have children?" Inuyasha asked, finally noticing his brother was ignoring his rant.

"So you finally wonder, your self- absorbed tiny brain is finally working! Maybe that miko has by some grace of the Kami been good for our family name. Now let me see if she has done enough, you are the only half-demon to survive into maturity...and well beyond that if compared to a frail humans life span." Seshoumaru said deeming to finally face his half-brother.

"What are you talking about? I met two half demons on my journey, they seemed no different from me." Inuyasha sniffed trying to smell a lie. Nothing, but then again this was Seshoumaru the Prince of Ice himself who knew what he smelled like when he lied? Aside from that, Seshoumaru and he had never been close, taking off his arm had not helped, so he had never even imagined he would ever wish to know.

"Well of course they haven't. They have all been bourne in the old miko Kaiede's life time. Usually when a powerfull demon breeds a child with a human that half-breeds life is prolonged-" Seshoumaru twitched when Inuyasha interupted him.

"How is that different from me?"

"The difference brother is their lives are only prolonged to that of one hundered years or so. This Seshoumaru knows of the course of being pinned to that tree by the clay po- the dead miko. Even acounting for those mere fifty years, Father has been dead on aproaching three hundred years! Much more suprising is that of your apearance and imaturity, usualy half-demons are either eaten or tortured out of their minds before their childhood ends. Yet you managed to survive, now prosper along with a human, I also know of the rumors that your mate is from the future."

"Leave Kagome out of this! As I said bastard, I have met two other half demons and they were nothing like you described. I survived because the alternative was unexceptable to me, I do not like to lose and death had won enough battles already." Inuyasha finnished before turning to look at the sun set.

"Hnm...Perhaps that damn prophecy is not a bunch of demon vomit." Seshoumaru said in what he thought was in an inaudiable whisper, as he gazed upon his brother.

"What prophecy?" Inuyasha asked in an equaly low voice. Noticing Seshoumaru's stare he turned to meet it. He smirked slightly when Seshoumaru briefly looked to his right before meeting his gaze with a glare.

"It was a few years before our fathers birth that the clans were united briefly by our fathers sire. He met a woman named Midoriko who was trying to purify him, they had a brief battle before it apeared that it was going to end in both their deaths or not at all. Midoriko then did something fathers sire never expected anyone to do. She dropped her weapon threw it at him before surounding herself with a barier before asking if he would like some tea." Sehoumaru stopped thinking of the unusual woman.

"Midoriko the maker of the Jewel?"

"Ah, so you do listen brother? Fathers sire declined the tea of course and prepared to atack the womans barier but then she started to speak. Our fathers sire had great honor, so then decided to at least listen to the woman before he killed her."

"Why do I come from a family of such delightful people?" Inuyasha asked sarcasm dripping from each word. Before he 'keh'ed and looked for Seshoumaru to continue.

"Kami knows why we got stuck with such a mature soal." Seshoumaru returned his voice as cold as ice. He took a step forward which caused Inuyasha to do the same.

"Stop."

Both men froze as they heard Kagome come out behind the tree she had hidden behind. She glared at them both before letting her angry gaze halt on Seshoumaru. " Before you end up trying to kill each other again, tell me what this has to do with my children. Tell me or I swear I will puriffy you into pretty flowers where you stand."

"I was not speaking to you, human." Seshoumaru said dismissing her, secretly pleased she had the courage to threaten him for her children. He stopped being pleased when he felt his instict urging him to move.

"Seshoumaru!"

"It seems that my brother has had negative affects on you miko. I will continue only because we can both sense what is to come. Although I control the power to view the near future briefly through my blood connection with my mother, how a human who seems to come from an odd future can do the same is something I will answer for myself in the future."

"You will not know because if you will bother to listen your not staying!" Inuyasha said taking another step and growling.

"Hn...as I was saying...The miko told my father that his mate was about to give him his only son. That he shouldn't try to kill her, because she was already heading to her final resting place. She told him of a Jewel whom all would crave yet loothe at the same time. A Jewel that would put all against each other, and only be made of blood, souls, and tears. She told him about the curruptive power it would have, but she also told him that when offered the wish a person of pure heart could destroy it. What suprised fathers sire the most was that he would be the first to gaurd it.

If the mere prospect of gaurding the blasted thing wasn't so far fetched, Midoriko started to give the first Inu no Tashio orders. When outraged he asked why in the hell would he do any single thing she said- she responded because I die for all even that strong only son you will have as well as his progeny. When the Tashio asked why would she do that...She responded because without her death and the future events that will spread from her one act she would finally bring the sun and moon back into harmony.

The Tashio had heard rumors...that the reason that demons and humans refused to live in harmony was because the celestial reprisentation of their soals refused to do so. She then spoke of that blasted affair our father was to have with your mother. She told of someone whom would be considered half of what our father could have been but whom would even surpass him in strength. She told of his broken soal and his fierce desire to protect. She told of the one who would have both a humans strengths and a demons without the weakness of either.

Then she told of a mere girl whom would be so odd yet so kind that she would protect the hearts of all. Whom would be kind yet have the temper of a demon bitch if anyone dared mess with those she considered friends. She also mentioned this mere girl would be strange because the time flow would not be right around her. That she would be able to decide when she would reside because she could in however small a way controll time.

Then she told of the sun and the moon...well this Seshoumaru has tried to pry and persuade Myoga and Totosai to reveal the rest but other than saying they would be born of that girl so that they may settle their differencess they refused to speak. The flee seems to fear our grand sires rath more than mine, so he to refused to speak, he disapeared before I could right that. Now I've heard rumors of Soul Eaters escaping the underworld so that they could bring the sun and moon to the underworld.

We demons need the moon for it gives us our strength and power, as for the sun.." He looked pointedly to where the rice was growing," I will return in three days. After I settle some disputes at my Castle to come and help you protect the children. Miko gaurd them well."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood there mouths agape...The Ice Prince had talked! Not only talked but made a speech...now if they could wrap their heads around the fact he had done so, and would be coming to gaurd their children. Maybe then they could focus on the fact that their children were the mortal personifications of the sun and the moon. Maybe...;

Well I made this extra long just so I could apologize. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

I deserve to burn in hell for all those fans of my story that I have angered. Perhaps you will spare me if I say I will update now almost every day! I promised dayly and Im working on it.

"Why that insuferable bastard! How dare he tell us such a load of crap! He made Kagome worry!" Inuyasha stood ranting to Miroku on their way to earn more rice.

"Now, now Inuyasha be patient. Perhaps there is some truth in Seshoumaru-sama's tale, we have no Idea what happened in the past to Midoriko. As for the Celestial representations of the Sun and Moon being your children...We must stand on our gaurd, because even if they are not their will be some whom believe the tale." Miroku said calmly.

"How can I possibly be on my gaurd when you take me outside the village so much? Why are we heading out again? You must have enough barells of rice to feed the dang village this winter in your underground room!"

"That may be so, at least for now, but I must make sure I provide well for our growing pack. That is what dog demons call a family right? If indeed they are called that then the leader of the pack must be the alpha. So that means...Inuyasha I am so happy you are my beta!" This caused the monk to be punched in the head.

"Idiot! Im alpha! Im the one who is the strongest! In a pack strength always determines whom the leader is! Damn pervert idiot monk!" Inuyasha screamed stomping on ahead.

"You did not have to be so brash Inuyasha I was merely jesting! Seshoumaru is comming to stay with us, does this mean you will have a fight for dominance?" Miroku asked.

"Probably, unless he obeys me, that is submit to me. I know the chances of that happening are non existant so you must distract Kagome while we have that little scuffle. That also means- Damn it wolf shit!" Inuyasha of the path into the bushes."

"Ayame! Why do we have to go visit that dang mut! I would love to see lady Kagome-" Koga was uncerimoniusly slapped upside the head. Then given a glare by the red headed girl holding his son in her arms.

"Shut up! I love Kagome too, but if I see you looking at her the way you look at me I swear I will murder you. Oh, who am I kidding! I love you to much! I would only castrate you so you could not betray me!" Ayame said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Ayame that is not at all-Stupid Mutt!" Koga said turning just as Inuyasha cleared the bushes.

"Hey wolf shit! Hello Ayame, how are you." Inuyasha like all dog demons was instinctly polite to the woman holding the child in her arms.

"Do not dare to talk to my woman mutt fa-"

"I am doing well Inuyasha this is my son Kiro, Kiro this is mommies friend Inuyasha be respectful and meet him" Ayame said lifting the child for Inuyasha's aprasal.

"So mutt face I heard you knocked up kagome. Seshoumaru said she was to give birth any day now." Koga growled stopping Inuyasha from trying to touch his son.

"Not any day now mangy wolf! Kagome had the twins yesterday!" Inuyasha grumbled before backing off from Kiro.

"And you left her?" Koga was astonished.

"Not by choice! She kicked me out at sunrise!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Why? I thought human woman were supposed to like having the male near? I mean when Ayame first had Kiro she wouldn't let me near him! Ayame is a demon though..." Koga wondered out loud.

"No duh Im a demon!" Ayame said before giving her mate a glare. She then turned and started once more to the village more purposeful than before.

"Ayame where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. Then began to follow he once he heard Miroku's footsteps behind them.

"To see Kagome. She might not be a demon but she certainly has been around them to pic up on our habits. Either that or she simply is a bitch." Ayame said turning and winking at Inuyasha's red face.

"Keh"

"Hnm I wonder how much your children will recieve from each of your bloodlines I mean a miko and a Demon? I dont think thats ever been done before." Ayame talked to her self.

"It hasn't...Did Seshoumaru tell you-"

"About the dang prophecy? By now I do not think any demon has remained ignorant of it. The old Yokai counsel are now old goats and love to gossip and barter. My own sire told me the legend after I traveled with your pack for a bit." Ayame interupted.

"You heard that monk!" Inuysha said as he finnaly heard Miroku's panting.

"Heard what? I can barely hear myself think! That is the second time you have gone ahead without me Inuyasha! I guess I can not complain after all I must thank the Buddah that you did not throw me like the last time." Miroku said finally evening his pace.

"Get On my back, hoshi"

"I prefer to ride women Inuyasha..." Miroku said dead serius.

"Idiot." Inuyasha said bumping him in the head followed by Ayame's slap and Koga's punch. To top it all of The Pervert munk was bitten by Kiro.

"Now you really do have to carry him...sorry Inuyasha." Ayame apoligized.

"Keh.. its faster this way." With that they headed in the direction of the village.

**OI its short but I promised daily updates and though it is technically really late it is still Friday...at least where I am.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote the chapter...I was about to post it, then my laptop rebooted before I could save so I lost all of 700+ words so if its short...NOT MY FAULT!**

"Kagome obaa-chan!" a giggly voice cried startling the miko out of her slumber. She hadn't heard the darling voice of her adopted child in over ten months- right about the time her simptoms had started. Blushing at the way she had treated the poor boy Kagome hurried towards her son.

"Shippo!" Kagome closed her eyes and awaited the eventual crushing hug that was to follow. It never came, Kagome opened her eyes and saw a strange demon in front of her. His hair was white and longer than even Inuyasha's. She was confused, where was her little Shippo? The question was answered when the young demon looked shyly at her.

"Kagome momma?" Shippo's voiced clashed with his new apearance he had the markings of Seshoumaru with two crutial differencess. One his forehead did not contain a moon, but a star. Two his eyes were still the warm loving green of her little boy. Although his voice had wavered Kagome thought it was because of the emotion.

"Shippou baby, look how big you have gotten." Kagome was the master of understatements! Shipou had grown dramatically over the past ten months. He was taller than Inuyasha!

"Momma!" Shippou seemed to sigh in relief, as he did calm his hair grew dark blood red. Another unexpected change from the Kitsune, Kagome just stood there in shock while Shipou embraced her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran out of the tree's sword drawn, ready to kill whomever had captured his wife. Almost in slow motion, Kagome turned to protect the stranger from his sword. Then as he threw Tetsaiga in the effort not to hurt her, he was moving to quickly to stop himself, he braced for the impact.

"Sit!" Kagome said and as percieved Inuyasha impacted...on the ground. He would have much rather have landed on top of his wife. Then maybe the strange demon could have gotten the point! Kagome was HIS!

"Still falling all over yourself I see." Shipou said in a completely different voice than before. This one was otheratative, and cocky... A strange mix of Kagome on a rant, and Inuyasha when he was fighting.

"Shippou do not annoy Inuyasha today his yelling would-"

"What was that for! Who is that!" Inuyasha howled. As predicted twin screeches were heard from Inside the hut.

"Wake the babies!" Kagome finnished glaring at her husband before hurrying toward the crying infants. No sooner had she turned than she ran into a startled wolf demon.

"Kagome?" Koga stuttered holding Kagome close so that she would not fall. He was slightly distracted by the lush breasts pressed against him. Kagome had been in many a teenage dream. Ayame was his true love now, but there was not any harm in looking.

"Koga hello! Um can you let me go now?" Kagome asked. Koga blushed earning him a glare from Ayame and a growl from Inuyasha. What scarred him more at the momment was the bone chilling horror as the plants beneath his feet began to grip him.

"You guys calm down Koga was just helping me regain my footing." Kagome said as she too felt the pull that took Koga hostage. Only on her feet it seemed to be light and soothing, the plants looked to be hurting Koga.

"Fine!" Shipou was the only one to respond and then she felt the plants release them both. Shipou must have been controlling them...How much had she missed in the ten months of motherly drama? What about her other friends? She had told Inuyasha she wanted to see them. But then she was distracted.

Well, no more! She became a miko to help her friends, not just the humans! The kids would be well enough to travel at the rate in which they were developing should be ready to travel in two weeks. She would have to leave Sango behind she had sworn not to fight unless she had to and while Miroku's people skills were greatly needed he was much too volnerable without his Kazaana.

So whom should she ask to travel with them? Who did she trust enough to keep her babies safe? Who?


	14. Chapter 14

This was going to be difficult in more ways than one...

"Stay away from my kids!" Inuyasha growled for the fifth time in just as many minutes. Koga looked longingly at his wife, who simply punched him. Then turned to her betta and gave her strict instructions to watch her little ones.

"Thank you Ayame!" Kagome said. The nearest people who could fight and leave their children with responsible capable gaurdians had been Koga and Ayame since Ayame had recently dubbed her youngest too old for her Demonly mothering instincts.

"No problem. No harm had better come to the future of this clan if such a thing happens you had all better be dead or I will come and kill you myself! We will be back by the next tribal meeting with the elders in two new moons." Ayame then thumped her mate/husband on the back to make him give a threatening howl.

Kagome had unfortunately not been able to go back to visit her mother...maybe this could only be achieved once in a full moon? Her old yellow backpack was however still very useful, full to the brim with most of Kagome's new potions but for some reason there had been several leftover pain reliever capsuls still good for the next six months. Lucky! with the way Koga and Inuyasha argued she would need the tablets for her headaches.

Inuyasha carried Kagome and Koga and Ayame each held a bundle. Inuyasha had been reluctant to say the least...fine it had taken fifteen sits before he would relent. All that mattered right at this moment was that Kagome had her hands free to make a barrier and Inuyasha had his sword to make a distraction until Kagome had a barrier up and could protect the children while Koga and Ayame took to the battlefield if necessary.

Or at least that was the plan...but we all know what they always say about best laid plans. They NEVER work.

**In a dark forest in the East of Japan...**

**"Master?" Hand of death bowed respectfully to Death**

**"My right hand... what news do you bring of that special mission I assigned you?"**

**"The babes have been born onto this world as that crafty witch promised." Hand of death said now kneeling.**

**"Then why are they still alive?"  
><strong>

**"It appears that their powers have not been unleashed as of yet. I am pray this is not to much an inconveniance master." Hand of death huddled tightly posturing himself before Death.**

**"Bothersome this may be, but the witch warned of this. Bring me the children, kill all who dare to stop you."  
><strong>

**"I will send Poison to retrieve the brats. She has a motherly side to her that the children might respond to. If that is your will master." H.O.D. said quickly covering the orders he had given in front of his 'master'.**

**"See that she does."**

**"As you command master." Hand of Death bowed and turned to walk.**

**"Oh and my dear hand..."**

**"Yeshp-" a sword caught him in one of his legs.**

**"Do not dare to give me orders again. Right hand or not you can be replaced."**

**...nodding H.O.D exited the room.**

**"Having trouble I see? How nice, peace does not suit this place." said Plague.**

**"It seems you have yet to learn your place. No matter when I finnish my business I will be sure to remind you of it." Hand of Death turned away, and looked for the most evil bitch he knew, Poison.**

**"I have heard on the winds that you have need of me?" Said a shadow.**

**"Retrieve the brats." Was all he said.**

**"If I am to do that I will need an army." She said.**

**"Done."**

**"Good send them out in waves and when they are to exausted to stand. I will kill them with my poison kiss, and take what is now ours." Said Poison before she turned away.**

**"Do not let the children weaken you, you might still have your body but your spirit belongs to us." Warned Hand**

**Poison paused briefly, the disappeared.**

****With the gang...

"How long until we reach Seshoumaru's palace?" Kagome asked.

"Not long, maybe a couple of hours...why?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Because the kids might be getting hungry."

"I guess we should-" Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking. Then called out a warning to their companions... a lot of hostile smells were coming. Inuyasha doubted they were friendly. Putting Kagome down he unsheathed Tetsiega...and then hell came to them.


	15. Chapter 15

The battle seemed to go on forever, Ayame was gasping for breath as she landed another kick to one of the masked figures. Kagome notched another arrow, but one of her babies suddenly awoke crying his fright. Making her chose to keep fighting, or calm them in order to let the others consentrate. She shot the arrow and reached for her child.

Inuyasha paused briefly hearing one of his children cry. As soon as he saw Kagome shoot an arrow to his right, and reach for the crying babe he got back to work. These suckers were relentless and he was out of practice. He could barely consentrate when it came to defending himself, every time one of the bastards got close to his family in the glowing barrier his heart seemed to stop.

Koga took one look at Inuyasha and quickly aimed for the idiot about to stab him in the back, and if he sniggered as he saved the day...so what? Inuyasha shot him a nasty look before taking the two he had been fighting with out and slashing above Koga's head. Koga flew back as three bodies landed where he had just been standing.

They were winning. Kagome had a moment to smile, before she realized the exaustion on her husband and friends faces. They needed help. Why did it have to be now? They were only a few hours at the pace they were going to reach Seshoumaru. In fact the battle had already stretched to about forty minutes. Their enemies had a verry clever plan, send waves of troops to weaken them before sneeking in and taking their prize.

Like a hero in an action movie Seshoumaru appeared, flashing his poison whip and defeating the last of the soldiers. The haggard group let out a collective sigh, but quickly got their gaurds up waiting for the next wave. Seshoumaru suprised them all by sitting against a tree.

"Hey mutt! What is up with your crazy older pain in the neck brother? Shouldn't he you know be unsheathing his sword?" Koga asked scanning the surrounding area.

"I took care of their reinforcements, appearently they thought they could get away with causing such a disturbance so near my territory." Seshoumaru said in a toneless voice, before going back to resting.

"What took you so long?" Said Inuyasha after a tense silence. Kagome glared at him, couldn't he try to be nice?  
>"Considering I had just as many kills as you and your companions in half the time? Why dear brother it is nothing new, I won." Seshoumaru said with a slight twitch of his mouth that might have been a smile.<p>

"What do you mean you won? I had more kills!" Inuyasha exclaimed. His shouting backfired when the twins began to cry.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently. She looked around saw that her wolf demon companions had made their getaway, turned to Seshoumaru. She looked down at her crying babies...with an evil glint in her eye she tapped Seshoumaru on the elbow and gently but quickly enfolded her babies in his fluffy tail.

"Kagome wha-" Inuyasha spluttered...what was Kagome thinking?

"Whach them, anything happens I purify your demon ass! Got it?" With that Kagome turned to Inuyasha and grabbed him by his ear. While Inuyasha screamed in pain, Kagome let off some frustration by sitting Inuyasha until he was uncconcious.

" I changed my mind, Kagome!" Inuyasha said spitting out dirt.," I want this damn necklace off after all!"

Kagome ignored him and turned thinking that her poor babies had to be hungry by now. What she saw made her want to jump in the hole with Inuyasha. Then after showing her husband what she had just seen, would promptly laugh her ass off. In fact she did just that!

"So Kagome was right Seshoumaru you are really a big fluffy childrens toy!" Inuyasha said, when he caught his breath after he too laughed his ass off. Seshoumaru's tail seemed to facinate his kids, enough so that they were...Chewing on it! And Seshoumaru was LETTING them!

"Shut up! Idiot brother, please go and calm your female." Seshoumaru untangled his tail from little claws and teeth. Then proceeded to discreetly cover his sesitive ears.

"Keh." Inuyasha said, he might as well Kagome was in danger of litteraly dying of laughter. He picked his still giggling wife into his arms, and then lay her a few feet away from Seshoumaru. As soon as the twins saw their giggling mother they started to cry.

"Whats the matter with them?" Seshoumaru asked this time not bothering to hide his ear pains. He looked at the crying babes, and desprately swung his tail around. That gave a moment of pause, of peace, before they cried harder.

"They are hungry that is all. Does the great Lord of the West know nothing of children? I thought that after all these years you would have an heir." Kagome said motioning for Inuyasha to bring her the infants.

"I have not found a suitable mate. My private life is none of your business human!" Seshoumaru glared, daring her to say something about how he had already answered her question.

"Love you too dear brother." said Kagome.

Seshoumaru and Inuyasha gave each other death glares. Seshoumaru then grabbed both kids by the back of their kimonos and dumped them on her lap, before going to sit as far away from her as posible.

"Inuyasha get me the backpack." said Kagome trying to adjust both infants in preperation to feed them. After pulling out a large blanket shed drapped it over her shoulders and with a quick blush, freed her breasts.

"OW!"

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking worried.

"I think their fangs just came in." Was all Kagome said just glad that her babies had been careful not to draw blood...but dang that shit hurt!

"Can I see Kagome?" Inuyasha asked for some reason proud of such a simple thing.

"They seem to be almost finished eating. So in a moment-Yeow! Sweetie that hurt!" Kagome gently reprimanded her daughter. The twins seemed drowsy as they finished eating, Kagome fixed her kimono before letting the blanket drop holding out her babies for their fathers inspection.

Kagome noticed how Seshoumaru seemed to lean towards the side to get a better angle. What he saw seemed to suprise him because he walked over so fast she had to strangle the urge to gasp. She looked down to see what had suprised him...and then nearly reeled in shock both her children now sported the markings of Lords. Remarkably similar to Seshoumaru's.


End file.
